The Mark
by R4zzled4zzle
Summary: One Shot. After the battle at the Ministry of Magic, the Dark Lord is angry. Someone will have to pay for Lucius' mistakes. Narcissa knows she can't stop the tide of his wrath, but how will she keep Draco safe? Canon compliant.


She stood there waiting for the door to open, her heart thumping and eyes burning. She knew it was the only way. Draco stood beside her, outwardly calm and stoic. She knew though, as only a mother can know, how scared he really was.

Salazar, how she missed Lucius. But she would not risk losing her son. At the moment, the only option they had was for Draco to take the Dark Mark.

"Be careful, Draco," she whispered. "The Dark Lord may seem calm and forgiving, but he has not forgotten your father's failure at the Ministry. With your father locked safely in Azkaban, he will find someone else to punish."

"Safely? He's been locked up by those fools at the Ministry. The Dementors-"

"Will come to our side soon enough. Your father will not be in Azkaban long." Narcissa placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "Your father had had half a bottle of Odgen's Old Firewisky before he took the mark."

"Mother, are you suggesting that I am unable to do this without help?"

She did not look at him. Instead, she kept her gaze firmly on the closed door in front of her. Narcissa took his hand and squeezed. "No, dear. I'm saying you don't have to."

Draco squeezed her back in understanding and released her hand. She knew he wouldn't ask for help. He had always been stronger than Lucius.

"I love you, son."

Narcissa knew that the Dark Lord would not be gentle. He wouldn't even be careless, but cruel and vicious. Taking the Mark would hurt Draco, more than any other before him. He was not chosen to honour his loyalty. The Malfoy name did not have the same effect it once had.

She had agonised over the inevitable, trying to find any way she could to spare her son the cage that was the Dark Lord's will. Narcissa had even volunteered herself to become part of the prestigious inner circle.

The Lord knew what she was trying to do, intuitive and cruel as he was. He insisted. Draco must take his father's place.

Shuffling steps were heard behind the door. The handle turned and Pettigrew appeared in the crack he had opened.

"The Dark Lord is ready for you," he said.

"Come, Draco." Narcissa walked through the door, barely glancing at the vile little man crouching beside her. Draco was less successful at keeping a straight face and sneered.

It was galling to be summoned to one's own dining room, but Narcissa did not let any emotion bleed through her mask of haughty indifference. The Dark Lord's followers sneered as she walked towards the head of the table where he sat, his posture relaxed. Narcissa knew that he was coiled and ready to spring the moment he sensed weakness. The cruel smile, meant to appear friendly was really delight at the opportunity to cause pain.

"Narcissa. So kind of you to join us."

"My Lord." Narcissa bowed her head gracefully, thankful that she had sufficient control over head features. Draco on the other hand was still so young and inexperienced. She hoped that he would be able to squash his emotions and bury them deep inside himself.

"How lovely that Draco is also here to join us. Come. Sit beside me, Draco."

Draco pulled a chair for his mother, and then sat next to the Dark Lord, his back rigid. She risked a glance at his face and almost whimpered in relief. He was even stronger than she gave him credit for.

"Ever the gentleman. Narcissa, you must be congratulated on raising such a fine young man."

"Thank you, my Lord. We are indeed very proud of him."

"Such a shame though, that he has had such poor role models up till now." The Dark Lord smiled as his sycophantic followers sniggered. "Your dear husband has turned out to be such a disappointment."

Draco bowed his head, trying to desperately hide the blush that was rapidly creeping up his neck and onto his face.

"Are you not ashamed of him, young Malfoy?"

Draco turned a deeper shade of scarlet but said nothing. The Dark Lord's smile grew wider still. Narcissa placed her hand on his knee and applied an almost unnoticeable pressure. Come on, Draco. Speak.

"Y-yes, my Lord. M-most ashamed."

"Lucius has brought such disgrace to your noble lineage. How lucky, Narcissa, that you may still cling on to some dignity through your own family history."

Narcissa raised her chin proudly. "Indeed, my Lord."

"There is still some honour left amongst the Black family. Even if we have been betrayed by so many."

"My Lord," simpered Bellatrix. "The blood-traitors are almost all dealt with. Sirius-"

"Yes," the Dark Lord said. "You did well, Bellatrix. And for that you have already been rewarded." Bellatrix almost swooned at his words. It make Narcissa's stomach roll with nausea at how her sister fawned over their lord.

"However," he went on. "One of your family still has to pay for their betrayal. Your own sister, if I am not mistaken, has mated with a Mudblood."

Sounds of disgust rang out from the crowd; a vulgar competition on who would gain the most favour by retching the loudest.

A wave nausea almost got the best of Narcissa. Her favourite sister, who she had almost left with had she not been engaged to Lucius at the time. Dromeda. You ridiculous woman, why couldn't you have found a pureblood husband?

"She will be dealt with, in time. For now we must deal with more pressing issues." The Dark Lord stood, his robes flowing behind him. He really did have a flair for the dramatic. He took a few steps till he stood directly behind Draco's chair.

"Draco on the other hand, can not rely on the good name of another family so he will naturally want to bring his family name back into good repute. Isn't that so, young Draco?"

The Dark Lord placed a cold hand on each of Draco's shoulders, causing Draco to flinch with fearful anticipation.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Excellent! Would you do anything, Draco, for your Lord and Master."

"Of course, my Lord."

"Then it is time for son to rise above the father. Come, Draco."

The Dark Lord stood once more at the head of the table. Draco stood also, the chair scraping against the stone floor. The sound was jarring in the near reverential silence.

"Kneel."

Draco obediently got to his knees on the Dark Lord's left. Narcissa had prepared him for this moment, not wanting to leave him any more vulnerable than necessary. He raised his wand to his left sleeve and cast a diffindo to slice from his shoulder to his wrist, exposing his arm, almost marble-like in the dim light the Dark Lord prefered.

The Dark Lord placed the tip of his wand against the inside of his arm. Narcissa averted her eyes from Draco to immediately in front of her, choosing Yaxley's right shoulder to stare at as she waited for the screaming to start, fighting to put an expressionless mask on her face. There was always screaming, but this time it would be Draco.

Nothing happened.

Narcissa risked a glance only to find the Dark Lord watching her. She understood. She must watch her son, the only good thing she had left in the world, suffer and she was not allowed to turn away. His eyes never left hers as he pressed his wand into Draco's arm.

And then the screaming started.

Lucius described the pain as being burned alive by a writhing darkness. It was excruciating, brilliant and suffocating. And yet Narcissa would happily face that pain herself a million times over than to listen to Draco's suffering.

So distracted by her turmoil, Narcissa did not notice when the Dark Lord finally removed his wand. Draco's pain was still ringing in her ears, a counterpoint to the thumping of her heart. She could hear nothing else.

The scraping of chairs on the stone floor alerted her to the dismissal of the audience the Dark Lord always seemed to need. She made to stand as well but was halted by a flick of his wrist.

"Stay, Narcissa. We are not yet done."

Draco had managed to stand, though he needed to brace himself on the table.

"Sit, Draco. You have done well." Draco gratefully slid into his chair. Narcissa grasped his hand tightly under the table and squeezed hard. He was trembling violently. His blond hair was a little darker around his hairline, dampened by the beads of sweat that had formed around his brow.

"My nephew is honoured to be of service to you, my Lord."

Narcissa watched as Bellatrix sauntered back into the almost completely empty dining room and slunk into the chair recently vacated by Yaxley. "One of my few regrets is that I don't have sons of myself to offer you, my Lord."

"We are grateful Draco has seen fit to join us. It is pleasing that despite five years under the care of the muggle-loving blood traitor that Draco was not softened." The Dark Lord spoke silkily. The tiny hairs on the back of Narcissa's neck stood up and her stomach plumated. The Dark Lord was not done with them yet. "Dumbledore did not turn you to his ways. Did he, Draco?"

"No, my Lord." Draco barely spoke above a whisper. The sweat that had formed on his brow was now falling in slow rivulets down his neck.

"Excellent. It is of the utmost importance that Dumbledore is removed."

Bellatrix leaned forward. "Removed, my Lord?"

"He must be killed. He protects Potter and I will not let him get between us again."

Narcissa nodded her head. It is logical to remove the obstacles in front of Potter. They had already started by disposing of her cousin, Sirius. "My Lord, I agree completely. How is the removal of the most powerful wizard in Britain, yourself excluded of course, pertinent to us."

"Narcissa!" Bellatrix hissed, leaning across the table.

"Forgive me, my Lord. I was wondering why such an important scheme involves Draco and myself. We are but insignificant advocates and followers."

The Dark Lord smiled. "Draco has, of course, still to prove himself worthy of our cause."

Narcissa squeezed the hand she was still holding in warning. She really hoped Draco would not allow himself to be talked into a corner, but the Dark Lord did enjoy his games.

"Young Mr Malfoy will want to know what his first mission is."

"My Lord," Narcissa said, cutting off Draco's murmur of obedience. She had already figured out what the Lord would ask of her son. She couldn't let it happen. "He is still so young, and new to your cause."

The Dark Lord raised his hand. "I am aware. He said himself that he would like to bring honour to his name, to erase the shame his father's failures have brought upon you."

Narcissa watched as he began pacing. She held her breath, trying desperately to find a way out of this. Who could she turn to for help?

"I do have a task that I think Draco is uniquely positioned for. Draco will go back to school. He will tell no one of his induction to our cause. Should he fail…"

Draco had no one other that her to help him. And even if it was in her power to do something, she would be almost five hundred miles away from him.

"...Draco will find himself an orphan." Draco gasped in horror. Her own life was not important here. But the devastation he would feel. No, she must protect him from it. Her son would not fail.

"You, Narcissa, are not to speak about this to anyone else." Salazar forbid Bellatrix should suddenly take an interest in him. There was no one else close enough in proximity and in affection, except…

She must go to Severus.

"Draco must kill Albus Dumbledore."


End file.
